<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凜泉 - 溯時 by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937953">凜泉 - 溯時</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream'>Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>酒吞童子 x 蛇第三篇</p><p>2017/12/17</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>凜泉 - Ensemble Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花費了大約有十分鐘，換好衣服的泉終於走出了更衣室。<br/>他身上的銀灰色和服看得出是做工精緻的產物，鬆散地披在身上，半邊從肩上垂落掛在腰間，露出左肩和衣服下的纏布，臉和鎖骨上被畫上了象徵妖怪的刺青花紋，手腕和腰間也綁上了裝飾的紅繩。也許是這一身實在太少見，在眾人目不轉睛的環視之下，即使是身為模特兒的他也難得露出了侷促不安的表情，轉過頭不滿地小聲抱怨。隨著他的動作，左耳上長長的一串耳環輕輕晃動，反射出耀眼的深藍色光芒。<br/>“我說，你們看夠了沒有？”<br/>“啊呀，小泉泉不要害羞嘛，這一身真好看~小杏真是了不起，設計的這一身不錯嘛！”<br/>“超~煩的, 杏那個傢伙真是的，明明只是演個短劇，還要加這麼多化妝和道具，而且天氣都已經入秋了，穿成這樣很冷的，到底是在哪裡學回來的……”<br/>“沒事啦小泉泉，你看小杏都舉起大拇指誇獎你了。”<br/>“喔……小瀨，這一身很適合你喔。”<br/>在被眾人圍觀著稱讚的時候，短劇的另一個主角也換好了衣服，悠然地走了過來。他的一身是和泉完全相反的黑色和服，泉隱約記得那套是節分祭時他曾經穿過的服飾，在暗色調為主的服裝上搭配華麗的配飾，這副扮相確實有幾分妖怪的氣勢。泉挑剔地從頭到腳打量他幾眼，終於還是給出了相當高的評價。<br/>“不錯嘛，小熊君。”<br/>“嘿嘿，那是當然，畢竟這一次我也是主角嘛。”<br/>“你這個主角，排練對白的時候都在打瞌睡吧？根本沒好好背劇本……”<br/>“當然有，小瀨不要太小看我，凡是有排練過的部份我都記得一清二楚的。”<br/>泉斜眼看著他，露出明顯不相信的表情，突然心生一計，脫口而出就是一句劇中的台詞：<br/>“那我來考你一下……哪裡來的妖怪，不許再進入我的領地了。”<br/>他的這句話正是兩個主角白蛇與鬼第一次相遇時的台詞。這次他和凛月擔任主角，自然有不少對手戲和大段的對白，泉雖然沒有演劇的經驗，但是憑著一向認真的態度，到現在大部份對白已經熟記在心，演技也能大概做到七八成，他只擔心平時連排練也沒有幹勁的凛月到底有沒有練習好多少。<br/>凛月睜大眼睛，但還是迅速反應過來，露出微笑接上一句。<br/>“你就是這座山中的白蛇？”<br/>台詞倒是沒有接錯，而且念得清楚又自然，再加上他臉上氣定神閒的微笑，儘管明白是演技，在對視的一剎那泉的內心不受控制地猛烈跳動了一下，不知道從何而來的熟悉感讓他有點無措。<br/>仿佛很久很久以前，他就已經聽見過這句話。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>看，是螢火蟲。</p><p>不知道是誰難掩興奮，指著眼前浮動的點點光芒說了這樣一句。在深夜的森林中，夏天的暑氣總算是減退了幾分，滿月隱匿在雲層之後，白蛇與鬼手牽手在林間逡巡著，迎面拂過帶著濕氣的夜風，閃爍的微弱光芒圍繞在他們身邊時隱時現，髮間、衣袖上、草叢中，神秘的微弱亮光轉瞬熄滅，然後再次亮起，沖淡了夜色的黑暗。</p><p>好漂亮。</p><p>不如把螢火蟲捉進口袋裡，這樣光芒不是更亮嗎。</p><p>不要，就這樣看著就很好了。</p><p>也好。明年夏天，我們還要來這裡看喔。</p><p>小指相勾，對視著交換一個微笑。在夜晚遠去，夏夜的清涼消散之前，跟隨著神秘的螢火的蹤跡，一直走到森林深處。</p><p> </p><p>…………<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>悠然轉醒的時候，身處的卻是自己家中。<br/>凛月又閉上眼睛，惋惜地回想著剛才夢見的夏夜螢火，卻怎樣也回憶不起那到底是何時的記憶，或許是去年，也可能是幾十年前，他和泉到鄰近城鎮山上的竹林中遊玩時的事。想來想去，凛月乾脆放棄了回憶，要把幾百年的記憶全部記得清清楚楚，對於長壽的妖怪來說簡直是太強求了。<br/>想不起來也沒有關係，反正下一年的夏天，再一起去就好了。凛月遙想著來年的夏天，恨不得時間能立即從秋天跳到春天，這樣就不用等待泉冬眠的漫長時間。<br/>假如春天可以快點到來就好了。<br/>多少年來的每個秋天，他總會在內心想著同一個願望。<br/>乾脆上山去吧。<br/>打定主意，凛月便開始準備動身，打算趁著入冬前再去和泉見面。最近他因事沒有去找泉，泉也是極少下山去找他，彼此都沒有機會相見，雖然只是短短十幾天，對凛月來說感覺卻像過了一整個冬天那樣漫長。<br/>他的哥哥正坐在庭院中，懶洋洋地靠在椅子上看著凛月作出門的準備。朔間家的當主近年隱居家中，真正過上了老年妖怪的悠閒生活。<br/>“凛月呀，又要到白蛇那孩子的地方去嗎？感情還是這麼好啊。”<br/>“都是老妖怪了還要感慨嗎？”<br/>凛月頭也不回拋下了一句話，對他的冷淡完全沒有氣餒的零繼續接下去說著。<br/>“只是想起今晚吾輩又要獨自留守家中，實在是又羨慕又嫉妒……代我問候那孩子一聲吧。”<br/>“哼，我會考慮看的。”<br/>“說起來，你和那孩子已經相識多久了，應該有五百年了吧？”<br/>被突然問起這樣的問題，凛月呆了一下，本來下意識地想回答，和泉初次相識的事明明記得清清楚楚，但是數起時間來他卻開始猶豫，從那時開始到底過了多少時間連他自己也記不清，頓時有點不甘心。<br/>“應該差不多吧，怎麼了？”<br/>“沒事沒事……”<br/>零半瞇著眼睛笑著，這個據說活了上千年的鬼族眼神一如往日銳利和清明。<br/>“我也時常記不清事情了，只是覺得，我們鬼族的壽命真是太長了，現在都是老妖怪了，又開始健忘，真是頭痛啊。”<br/>說是頭痛，他的語氣卻歡快得聽不出絲毫頭痛的感覺。根據凛月的經驗，每當這個時候，凛月就知道自家兄長想要轉彎抹角地表達某些事，但是他也通常懶得去猜測，而決定開門見山。<br/>“那，你是有話想要說吧？”<br/>零輕輕笑了起來。<br/>“就算是健忘的老妖怪也好，千萬要記住珍惜身邊的人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>珍惜身邊的人……不用說他也自然會這麼做。<br/>咀嚼著臨走前兄長所說的這句話，再回憶起過去的事，凛月的內心慢慢開始變得沉重。<br/>走向山中的這一條路就在對於往事的回憶中渡過。雖然記不清年歲，身為妖怪的他確實已經活了相當長的時間，在他掐著手指也數不完自己的歲數時，時間已經過了不知多少個春夏秋冬。對於妖怪們來說，百年不過是轉眼之間的事情，只是人世仿佛是換了幾世輪迴，在山中的妖怪還在過著安穩平靜的生活時，幾度經歷繁盛和戰亂，翻天覆地，每次凛月到人類的村莊閒逛時，都在內心暗暗驚歎世間變化之大，人類的服飾、住所甚至是所說的話語都變得讓人認不出來。<br/>踩著鋪滿山中小路的落葉，凛月一路沉默不言。<br/>每當想到這些的時候，他才會真實感受到時間的流逝，人類的壽命和妖怪相比短暫如螻蟻，匆匆數十年便走向盡頭，但是妖怪的壽命雖長，畢竟不是無窮無盡……<br/> “……所以我想了想，才發現時間好像真的已經過了很久了。我和小瀨相識的是多少年前？五百年？不太記得了，雖然認識以後的事我都記得清清楚楚。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>在白蛇往常棲息的那個山洞中，泉乖乖地依偎在凛月身邊，頭依靠在他肩上，聽著他的敘說一言不發，只是偶爾應一聲。凛月知道這是他接近冬眠期時的徵兆，氣溫下降的時候，他便經常被睡意侵襲，所以才會這麼順從地願意對凛月撒嬌。<br/>“小瀨不覺得時間已經過了很久嗎？你看，神社的那兩隻小狐狸都已經長大了，不需要我們去保護了。”<br/>“是呢。”<br/>“上次我去人類的村莊，還聽說了那裡關於蛇和鬼族的傳說，他們說那是幾百年前發生的事，不過故事基本都是編出來的，我只聽了一點就忍不住笑出來了。說不定他們編的就是我們的事呢？”<br/>身邊的白蛇輕笑了一聲。<br/>“想不到我們也成了故事的主角了。明年我們也去人類的地方湊熱鬧，聽聽他們的那些所謂傳說吧。”<br/>“說起來，山下也來了不少新的妖怪，不過有的名字我都已經忘記了……果然真的像兄長所說的，我們已經是老妖怪了。”<br/>“老妖怪就老妖怪吧，再說那又怎樣了。”<br/>“那也是，反正小瀨成了老妖怪也是一樣好看。”<br/>“……哼，那是當然。”<br/>凛月還想再說下去，扭過頭看見泉微紅的臉，下意識就俯下身去親吻對方的唇，好久才依依不捨地放開。看著被他抱在懷中的白蛇，凛月忽然內心一動。<br/>“小瀨，我們去看海吧。”<br/>“欸？”<br/>“下了山走過去不遠的城鎮就在海邊，下次我們一起去吧。”<br/>“也不錯。”<br/>“還有秋天，隔壁城鎮的楓葉很好看，我們還沒有去看過吧？去看看吧。”<br/>“怎麼了小熊君，突然說起這些。”<br/>泉訝異地抬頭看向凛月，被這樣一問，本來還處於興奮中的凛月想了想，稍稍平靜下來。<br/>“……因為，我就是想和小瀨一起去嘛。”<br/>他極力保持輕鬆的表情，不敢吐露出內心隱隱的不安。兄長的話始終在他腦中盤旋，時刻提醒著他不要忘記，雖然活過了長年的歲月，按理說應該對這些看得很淡，沒有多少執著，但是想到他和白蛇，內心總有放不下的感覺。<br/>泉抬頭看著他的臉，輕聲回答道：<br/>“好，我們一起去吧。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>得到答應的凛月如釋重負地笑了，又和泉親熱了一會，最後還是著坐在一起。<br/>“小瀨也很久沒有下山了吧？偶爾也去去人類的地方吧，還有更遠一點的地方，我也想和小瀨一起去看……”<br/>“……”<br/>“……小瀨？”<br/>低頭一看，白蛇倚靠在他的肩上，原來已經不知不覺陷入了熟眠。按理說冬眠的時節還有不止一個月，只是近年來，泉的冬眠開始逐年提早，每當到了這個時節就會減少外出活動，而且很容易陷入昏睡。這些凛月都記得清清楚楚，只有關於泉的事他幾乎沒有忘記過。<br/>“……明明以前都怪我太貪睡，現在變成貪睡鬼的反而是小瀨了。”<br/>凛月低頭撫摸著泉的臉頰，在上面留下愛憐的輕吻，扶著他的身體慢慢躺倒在地上，自己也順勢在他身邊躺下，像平時一樣陪伴他入眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睡不過一會，本來應當入睡的凛月又睜開了眼睛。<br/>說來奇怪，一向貪睡的他到現在仍然毫無睡意，乾脆放棄了入睡，摸到山洞邊上，憑著記憶找到了照明的燈點亮，動作小心翼翼，盡力不驚醒身邊熟睡的白蛇，然後又回到泉的身邊。既然來了這裡，假如只是陪著泉睡覺的話，那就太無趣了，何況最近的他已經很久沒有親近過泉了。<br/>不過片刻，一個主意就浮現在他心頭。<br/>已經睡著多時的泉緊閉著眼睛，仰躺在地上，身上本來就寬鬆的灰色和服比平時更凌亂了幾分。凛月跨坐在他的身上，一邊觀察著他的反應，一邊慢慢地解開他身上的衣服。隨著凛月大膽的動作，泉的身體便完全暴露在凛月眼前，在昏暗的燈光中，他瘦削白皙的身體裸露無遺，雖然已經看過無數次，仍然讓凛月不自覺地呼吸加重。眼看泉仍然沒有醒來的徵兆，凛月便放心下來，開始進行他的惡作劇。<br/>他的手輕輕覆上泉因為呼吸而微微起伏的胸膛，用大拇指和食指揉捏乳尖，不過一會胸前的兩粒紅點便挺立起來，他又改用指腹來回摩擦前端，舌頭則開始舔弄另一邊，偶爾含在口中吮吸。因為擔心會弄醒泉，他的動作極為小心，現在的這副情景讓他有點緊張，但更多的是興奮。泉仍然緊閉眼睛一動不動，只是呼吸聲聽起來比剛才急促了幾分。看見沒有驚醒他，凛月又放心把手伸向泉的下半身。<br/>白蛇下身的性器比凛月的顏色淺一點，此時仍然是軟著的狀態垂在腿間，凛月用一隻手握住，輕輕上下愛撫，偶爾用拇指摩擦前端，不時低頭含住，用唾液潤濕，同時舌頭來回舔吮著前端。現在泉正毫無防備地躺在面前，裸露著身體任由自己擺佈，一想到這些，凛月的下身便已經有了反應，他不得不先用手套弄下身的性器，玩了一會覺得還不夠，一邊繼續手上的動作一邊低頭去看泉的臉。<br/>熟睡中的白蛇臉轉向一側，毫無防備的樣子看起來比平時更多了幾分可愛，凛月情不自禁，對著他的臉繼續擼動下身的動作，回想平時的白蛇偶爾會溫順地為凛月舔弄性器，多年以來的經驗讓他懂得所有最能取悅凛月的方法，也鍛煉出在短時間內就能讓人迅速勃起的技巧，在凛月射精以後他還會主動地把精液全部舔吮乾淨才吞下去。一回憶起那濕潤溫熱的口腔、靈巧的舌頭，還有在舔弄時不時抬頭看著自己的那副表情，凛月便恨不得馬上讓泉把自己含進口中，直接開始抽送，一直到把對方的嘴摩擦得紅腫不已，然後在喉嚨最深處……<br/>射精來得比以前都要快，凛月來不及忍住，不小心射出一大股精液落在泉的臉上和唇上，他慌張地用手擋住接著射出的精液，大口喘著氣，不忘去看泉的反應，幸好對方仍然沒有醒來，他才稍稍放心。也許是因為一週沒有碰觸過泉的緣故，剛射精的性器很快又有了挺立的跡象。<br/>這次輪到泉了。凛月就著手中的精液，握住泉的性器愛撫。現在的他更加大膽，從前端到根部熟練地反復愛撫，泉還沒有醒來，只是呼吸聲開始粗重起來，讓凛月驚奇的是，他的性器開始逐漸有了反應，逐漸挺立起來。因為長年的經驗，凛月熟知這具身體的所有最敏感的地方，記得以前他偶爾這樣含住泉的性器，同時伸手去愛撫泉的後穴，這樣前後夾擊會讓對方尖叫著很快射出來，而假如現在對他做同樣的事，那麼的話……<br/>另一隻手開始探入後穴，熟練地摸到最敏感的一處，他還不忘抬頭看泉的反應。仔細一看，泉的眉毛微微皺起，原本抿起的嘴唇也微微張開，偶爾傳出一陣含糊不清的唔唔聲，像在極力忍耐身上的快感。<br/>眼前的光景讓內心的興奮感更加強烈，只是想著自己正在對睡夢中的泉做這樣的事，他就興奮得忘乎所以，到了這個時候，他已經顧不上會弄醒泉，或許泉會一直被凛月弄到射出來為止也沒有醒來，又或許會在中途被弄醒，之後他們還可以再做一次……僅僅是妄想這些就讓凛月的性器再次恢復了硬度，而且脹得難受。<br/>凛月扶著性器貼近泉的後穴，興奮讓他好幾次對不準穴口，好不容易終於插入，腰向前一挺，性器順利地進入最深處。身下的白蛇終於被驚醒了。<br/>“嗯……唔……欸？！”<br/>泉剛睜開的淺藍色眼睛還帶著濃濃睡意，茫然地看著不知為何出現在眼前的凛月，下一秒他就被下身撞擊的動作驚得尖叫起來。<br/>“……啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>“哈啊……小瀨，早上好。”<br/>凛月若無其事地向泉打了個招呼，下身繼續律動。尚未反應過來的泉驚慌地睜大眼睛，一睡醒就被突如其來的快感淹沒，只能無助地抓住凛月的手臂，發出帶著鼻音的喘息，只有他的下身忠實地反映著身體所感覺到的快感，性器前端開始流淌著透明的愛液，後穴更是從睡醒以後一直緊緊收縮包裹著凛月的性器。<br/>“嗯啊啊——！小熊、君、哈啊、怎麼回事、啊啊！”<br/>滿臉通紅的泉逐漸承受不住，仰起頭拼命想逃離。凛月伸手覆上他的臉，留下一個親吻以示安撫。<br/>“因為小瀨太貪睡，所以我只好自己來了。”<br/>“……變態、小熊君、啊啊啊！”<br/>“小瀨自己不是也很享受嗎？你看，已經硬成這樣了。”<br/>正如凛月所說，泉的性器已經完全挺立起來，因為得不到撫慰，只能隨著凛月的抽送而上下晃動，仿佛隨時要爆發出來。被凛月毫不留情地指出自己的醜態，泉咬著牙，羞愧地逃避凛月取笑的目光。<br/>“我說小瀨，剛才睡著的時候，是不是夢到了和我做這種事了？所以連睡著的時候這裡也一直咬住我不放……”<br/> “嗚……沒有……”<br/>泉仍然在辯解，但是後穴立即又縮緊了一點，明顯對剛才的話起了反應。凛月決定再惡作劇一下，故意用手指摩挲兩人下身的交合處，那裡的皺褶被性器完全撐開，因為抽送的動作太大，偶爾隨著性器的抽離而翻出一點點沾著愛液的嫩肉。<br/>“小瀨這裡又咬緊了我一點，一定是因為被我說中了吧？來老實告訴我吧。”<br/>凛月沒有放過泉，俯下身在他耳邊繼續說道，又故意去舔弄泉的耳珠，耳邊呼吸的熱氣惹來白蛇全身觸電般的顫抖。<br/>“哈啊……啊……有……”<br/>在凛月的逼問之下，滿臉羞恥和情慾的白蛇終於投降，發出細不可聞的聲音。<br/>“小瀨夢見我怎麼樣了？”<br/>“……舔我的、胸部……啊啊！”<br/>凛月依照著泉的話，伸出手愛撫泉胸前已經紅腫起來的兩點，他的動作已經不像剛才那麼輕柔，手指反復摩擦前端，又用牙齒輕輕咬著另一邊，舌頭執著而耐心地舔著乳尖，直到那裡被唾液沾濕得泛著亮光。泉緊咬著下唇，喉嚨中發出難耐的悶哼，臉色比剛才更紅了幾分，他伸手想推開伏在身上的凛月，只是使不上一點力氣，根本無法掙扎。儘管本人極力否認，但是這樣被凛月責問，泉的身體誠實地作出了反應，這副樣子讓凛月覺得無比可愛，下身漲得更難受了。<br/>“接下來呢？然後夢中的我怎樣了？”<br/>“小熊君你這個狡猾鬼……”<br/>“不說的話，我就停下了不再做下去了喔？”<br/>為了表示言出必行，凛月特意停下了下身律動，雖然他自己才是根本停不下的那一個，但是為了繼續欣賞泉忍耐羞恥心的樣子，他強忍著耐心不屈不撓地追問下去。白蛇儘管一副不甘心的樣子，在凛月的催促下也很快便乖乖投降，小聲地繼續敘說剛才讓人臉紅的夢境。<br/>“……用手，弄我的下面……”<br/>“這裡嗎？”<br/>“哇啊啊、哈啊！”<br/>泉一直挺立的性器被凛月的手一碰觸，立即顫抖著吐出一小股愛液，同時後穴一陣不規則的痙攣。今天的他敏感得讓凛月也覺得驚奇，或許是第一次嘗試這樣的情景，無論是凛月還是泉都前所未有地興奮。<br/>“原來小瀨也會做這種色色的夢，真是讓人意外……後面呢？也有吧？”<br/>“都、有……啊啊、不要！”<br/>凛月依照他的話，一邊就著愛液快速套弄泉的性器，下身也重新開始快速律動，還特意向著後穴中的敏感處撞擊，隨著每一下動作，泉發出顫抖的尖叫，溫熱濕潤的軟肉更加瘋狂地吮吸著凛月的性器，不過幾十下律動，後穴突然緊緊收縮，緊接著泉的性器噴出一股又一股白濁，白蛇睜大眼睛，身體不住地痙攣著迎來了第一次高潮。凛月因為已經發洩過一次，努力忍耐過後穴的緊纏，才勉強沒有射出來，大口喘著氣。而剛剛射精完的泉已經癱軟在地上，竭力維持著急促的呼吸。<br/>“快點……出來……”<br/>泉有氣無力地說著，聲音還帶著一絲情色的嘶啞，滿帶埋怨地看著凛月，顯然對剛才的自己感到羞恥不已。凛月及時堵住他準備繼續抱怨的嘴。<br/>“呼……今天小瀨特別敏感喔，是因為一邊想著做夢時的事一邊做所以很興奮嗎？”<br/>“壞、蛋……”<br/>“嗯？小瀨說還要？那正好，我還沒有射呢。”<br/>“欸！？不要、剛射完就、啊啊啊——”<br/>對於剛射出的泉來說，接連不斷的快感也只是一種甜蜜的折磨，但是很快他就接受了這種快感，從抗拒變成了積極的迎合，還主動伸手環抱凛月的肩膀，眼角因為過多的快感而流下淚水，每一下撞擊都讓他發出帶著哭聲一樣甜膩的呻吟，不時還發出幾聲無意義的求饒。凛月被他這副完全動情的樣子刺激，又低頭反復舔著他的嘴唇、脖子和鎖骨，呼吸之間全是屬於泉的味道。<br/>“下面咬得我這麼熱情，小瀨一定很舒服吧？唔、啊……我也很久、沒有和小瀨做過了，今天實在是忍不住了……”<br/>“壞蛋、小熊君、絕對不要再這樣、了、哇啊啊！”<br/>“剛才忍不住對著小瀨的臉射了一次……現在小瀨的臉上還有我的精液呢。”<br/>“……變態！嗯啊……”<br/>泉看起來已經完全沉醉在快感之中，半睜的淺藍色眼睛裡全是情慾，眼神濕潤地看著跨在自己身上的凛月，等凛月伸手把他抱入懷中，還主動迎上來索要親吻，唇舌熱情的糾纏之間，唾液連出一條銀色的細絲。粗重的呼吸聲、互相吮吸津液的聲音、肉體撞擊聲，還有結合處發出的水聲，在耳邊迴蕩煽動著興奮。<br/>每次抽插時他都故意向著後穴的某一點，那裡會讓泉發出尖叫，凛月便特意主動攻擊那一處，這對泉來說似乎是極大的刺激，每次做這個動作，他的後穴就會飢餓地吸得凛月更緊。凛月感覺下身已經即將射精，抽送也改為更短促有力的節奏，同時用手握住泉的性器用力上下套弄，這下泉真正開始尖叫起來。<br/>“放手、不要、嗯啊啊、哈啊……”<br/>“嗚哇，小瀨……泉……”<br/>“凛月、啊啊啊——”<br/>一邊呼喚著對方的名字，白蛇迎來了第二次射精，他眼神渙散，來不及吞嚥的唾液從嘴角流下。快感讓人失去了理性，凛月幾乎要忘記自己是誰現在身處哪裡，只知道自己正抱著自己最心愛的白蛇，這副誘人的身體，濕潤的雙唇，全部只屬於他一個，想到這裡凛月的內心便獲得了極大的滿足感，興奮得忘乎所以，只顧著自己的慾望繼續下身的抽送，也不管泉剛剛射出，手上的動作更用力了，另一隻手的掌心更是來回摩擦還在吐出精液的前端。<br/>泉開始劇烈顫抖，一邊拼命用手想推開凛月對自己性器的愛撫，卻完全沒有力氣，後穴也不規則地一陣接一陣緊縮，裡面嫩肉貪婪地蠕動著似乎想把凛月的性器完全吞下去，凛月不再忍耐，一挺腰進入到最深處，便頂著裡面加快下身的律動開始最後衝刺，同時手上的愛撫也沒有停下。<br/>“小瀨，我要射了，射在最裡面，唔、啊……”<br/>“快點、射在、最裡面，哇啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”<br/>泉突然發出從未有過的高聲呻吟，向後仰起頭緊緊繃起身體，被凛月握在手中的性器抖動了幾下，噴發出一股透明的液體，剛好落在泉的胸膛上，凛月看得呼吸一緊，受不住後穴突然的瘋狂收縮，低聲呻吟著在泉體內射出忍耐多時的精液，噴出好幾次還沒有停下，漫長的射精讓他舒爽得緊皺眉頭，感覺仿佛要融化在下身的快感之中。被體內精液的溫度所刺激，泉的性器又接連射出兩三股透明液體，在胸前形成了一小灘水跡。<br/>“哈啊……小瀨好厲害，潮吹了。”<br/>凛月躺倒在泉的身旁，高潮後的滿足感和疲憊感讓他完全不想動彈，但還然堅持清理完身上的歡愛痕跡，在擦去泉胸前潮吹的液體時，他內心還有一點點惋惜。泉還沒有從剛才潮吹的刺激中恢復過來，在極限快感的浪潮中無力地半閉著眼睛，任由凛月清理他身上和後穴中殘留的液體，每次敏感的身體被碰觸到都會發出短促甜膩的呻吟，不時還像痙攣一樣顫抖。<br/>“小瀨，剛才好舒服……”<br/>凛月滿足地抱住白蛇的身體，愛憐地在他唇上留下幾個短促的親吻，才發現泉在因為剛才激烈的歡愛耗盡體力，不知不覺已經失去了意識。<br/>這次或許自己做得有點過了。凛月清楚這是自己剛才的行為所造成的，開始懷著愧疚反省，但是一想到剛才泉沉醉在情慾中的誘人模樣，又覺得其他的那些都已經無所謂了。<br/>下次醒來以後，一定要讓小瀨多鍛煉體力。<br/>得出這個完全脫節的結論，凛月便心滿意足地抱著他的伴侶一同進入安穩的睡眠。幾個時辰後，在他對泉提出這個建議時，他得到了來自白蛇的一番說教和作為懲罰的一星期禁止碰觸令。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等待白蛇覺醒的時間對凛月來說總是這樣漫長難耐。根據他的兄長所說，每年冬天凛月都在無精打采之中度過，然後隨著氣溫回暖又開始變得精神。這一年也不例外，一到泉從冬眠中醒來，凛月便纏著他下山四處遊歷。<br/>過了春天賞櫻的季節，在初夏他們一起去了凛月所說的海邊城鎮。那裡的海岸到處不乏人的蹤影，充滿了生氣，兩個妖怪也同樣偽裝出人類的外表，漫步在沙灘上。<br/>“小瀨喜歡山還是海？”<br/>“唔……雖然海也很漂亮，但我還是比較喜歡山吧。小熊君呢？”<br/>“我？我喜歡有小瀨在的地方。”<br/>白蛇的臉頰露出少許緋紅。<br/>“……根本沒回答我嘛。”<br/>正在嬉戲的幾個孩童從他們身邊跑過，在細沙上留下幾行長長的足印。凛月眺望著他們漸行漸遠的身影，悵然。下次他們再來到這裡的時候，孩童說不定已經長大成年，又或者已經年老，走到人生的盡頭……<br/>“小瀨，明年，我們再來這裡吧。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>每次對視時，那雙淺藍色的眼睛溫柔地看著他笑著，凛月忽然感覺心臟開始抽痛。<br/>泉的身體越來越弱了。<br/>他不是不知道兄長話中所隱藏的苦心勸告，鬼族的壽命比其他妖怪更長，一百年……不對，五十年後，或許他們已經不能再相伴下去。他不敢再細想下去，擁有漫長壽命的妖怪，此時也開始恐懼終有一天到來的別離和終結。<br/>泉大概對此已經有了覺悟，面對凛月目光中的擔憂，表情異常平靜。<br/>“我都知道的，小熊君。”<br/>凛月心臟仿佛被人握住一樣抽痛，沉默著聽著他繼續說下去。<br/>“不過我也一樣，還想繼續陪著小熊君，無論到哪裡都行，一直到我走不動為止。所以明年我們再一起來吧，小熊君也是，即使變成了老妖怪也不要拋下我喔。”<br/>“怎麼可能。”<br/>凛月總算笑了出來。“我會一直一直陪著小瀨的，就算到了來世，我也一樣會記得你，而且去找你的。”<br/>白蛇凝視他的眼神溫柔而安穩。<br/>“我也是一樣。”<br/>不需要過多的言語，多年的陪伴讓他們只憑一個簡單的眼神便能了解對方的心，僅是這樣相伴著，對於他們來說就是極大的幸福。<br/>“我們下年再來這裡吧。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“那就約定好了喔。”<br/>小指相勾，許下不容反悔的約定。<br/>“約好了，我會陪著小熊君的。”<br/>“放心好了，小瀨不來的話，我會一直等著你來的。”<br/>第二年的夏天，白蛇與鬼依舊相伴來到海邊，吹著伴著浪潮而來的風，聽著洗刷一切痕跡的浪濤聲。<br/>一年又一年。看遍初春盛開的花，夏夜的涼風與月，秋日金黃色的山林，寒冬的暖陽和漫長的等待，數著日子到了盡頭，又是一年的開始。<br/>這一年，他獨自站在山下，遙望山上連綿的森林。<br/>遠處的村落有人用笛子吹著悠揚的曲調，凛月閉上眼睛，那古老的曲調估計是四百年，不對……五百年前的，令人無比懷念的回憶。<br/>那年的他陰差陽錯，在那片森林遇見了白蛇，然後不知不覺，就相伴了半生。<br/>細細回想起來，站在樹下的凛月不禁微笑，遙望著山的方向。<br/>一年又一年。</p><p>假如春天可以快點到來就好了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“……所以說！”<br/>司的神情異常嚴肅地大叫起來。<br/>“姐姐大人安排的這部短劇的劇情，絕對不是隨便編寫的，而是經過對過去傳說認真的考究所寫出來的！”<br/>在他聲嘶力竭的主張之下，聽著他說話的眾人好像絲毫沒有反應，泉一副不感興趣的表情把玩手上演出用的道具，凛月更是直接拿走司手中的一包零食開始嚼起來，在他氣急敗壞地想搶回來卻不成功的時候，嵐好心地出來為他打圓場。<br/>“哎呀哎呀原來是這樣，小司司再多說一點吧？就當作是介紹這次劇本的故事嘛。”<br/>“好的，我想或許大家過去也有聽說過，但是為了讓作為演員的大家更好地演繹劇情，下面就由我朱櫻司為大家介紹這個流傳已久的傳說。”<br/>得到鼓舞的司立即把那包被奪走的零食忘記得一乾二淨，振作起來開始發表他的演講。<br/>“我們身處的這個城鎮東邊鄰近海岸，南邊是連綿的山和森林，從平安時代末期開始就有了各種妖怪的記載，最有名的就是關於山中供奉狐妖的神社，還有山上的白蛇妖怪的傳聞，想必大家對這些也有耳聞，但是另一個鮮為人知的記載，是關於……”<br/>“啊——小熊君不要睡，起碼把衣服換下來不然演出那天會起皺的！真是的，司君你看，都是你的話太長的錯吧？快點在半分鐘內說完。”<br/>泉一臉厭煩地抱怨著，用力想撥開倒在自己腿上開始瞌睡的凛月，發現徒勞無功以後，礙於不能直接拉扯他身上的戲服，改而用手去掐他的臉試圖讓他醒過來，從結果看來相當有效。<br/>“瀨名前輩太過份了！明明我想告訴大家要對劇情有更深的理解，也要明白姐姐大人安排劇情的苦心……”<br/>臉上滿是失望委屈的司被嵐好言安慰，摸摸頭以示打氣以後，終於又振作起來繼續說了下去，不忘把凛月手上的零食重新奪回去。<br/>“剛才說到的是，嚼嚼……關於鬼族的傳說。在流傳至今的各類民間傳說中，蛇妖、狐妖和其他妖怪的故事版本各有不同，但只有關於鬼的故事每個都大同小異，一般經常和白蛇的妖怪一同出現。因此我猜測，姐姐大人一定是查閱過各種資料，才決定讓蛇和鬼成為這次妖怪主題短劇的主角的。”<br/>“啊……話太長了，在說完以後叫醒我……”<br/>“小凛月不要再說了，乖乖聽完吧？小司司看起來都要哭了。”<br/>“嗚，前輩們請聽我繼續說……關於鬼族，還有一個……嚼嚼……少有人知道的，只有少數書籍上有記載的故事。傳說中鬼族總是在遠離人類的地方棲息，但是在冬末時節，人們有時會在村莊附近的櫻花樹下看見身穿黑衣的鬼族站在向陽處，直到氣溫轉暖的時期，身影才會消失不見，所以在又被人們稱為等待春天到來的鬼。我想這次的劇情中鬼在春天來臨前，一直站在樹下等待白蛇冬眠醒來，估計就是根據這個傳說而寫的，代表主角兩人友情的故事吧。”<br/>“哦，這樣。那司君的意思是，想讓我和小熊君去圖書館查閱過去關於妖怪的傳說？”<br/>“其實最重要的是，想讓前輩們通過我的介紹，了解到姐姐大人對這次演出付出的努力和苦心，姐姐大人負責的事從縫製服裝到策劃演出效果，還要包辦編劇，真的是相當辛苦！”<br/>“啊……好了好了，總之就是杏那個家伙很辛苦對吧？等演出結束以後我們會好好獎勵她的，放心吧。”<br/>心不在焉的泉隨便地應道，無意中看向窗外操場中的那棵櫻花樹。記得結尾有一段劇情是凛月扮演的鬼站在樹下，遙望遠方念著獨白，不知道杏要怎樣在舞臺上弄出大樹的道具，不認真排練的小熊君又能不能記住那一大段話……<br/>胡思亂想之際，他不知不覺將視線投向櫻花樹下。<br/>或許是印證了司剛才所說的一番話，在他的眼前，一個身穿深色和服的身影正站在遠方，背對著陽光看著泉的方向，和他四目相對。<br/>那是……？<br/>泉忘記了說話，也忘記了自己身在何處，這副遠離現實的景象不知道為何讓他無法移開視線，更讓他有種莫名熟悉的感覺。本應出現在春天時節的櫻花花瓣簌簌落下，環繞在他的身邊，那張似曾相識的臉浮現欣喜的笑意，仿佛已經等待已久，隔著遙遠的時空，向著泉開口呼喚——</p><p>他猛然驚覺。<br/>眨眼的一瞬間，佇立的人影、粉色的花瓣已經消失不見。泉用了兩三秒終於反應過來，沒有身穿和服的人，校園中的樹也是只有一身綠葉裝飾，嵐和司仍在繼續剛才的話題，凛月正躺在墻角呼呼大睡，剛才遠離現實的光景只是存在他想象中的錯覺。<br/>他回想著剛才夢一樣的幻象，內心除了驚訝以外，不知為何還帶著一絲悵然若失，沉思著，最後又抬頭看向深秋的天空。</p><p>假如春天可以早點到來就好了。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>